


Dress Up

by KorrinBelle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrinBelle/pseuds/KorrinBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hot guys fucking. one's in a skirt." - AbsolutelyCancerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

            “No.”

            “Aww, come on!”

            “I said no, Okumura.”

            “Please? Suguro, I’m begging.”

            “No.”

            “Pleeeeease?”

            “I’m ignoring you now.”

            “Oh, come on!”

            And that was that, or so Ryuuji thought, until they and the rest of the exwires were clustered together under the shade of an oak during lunch the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

            “That looks amazing,” said Shima as he eyed Rin’s lunch. “Can I try some?”

            “Sure,” Rin said, holding up his food.

            Shima took a piece of the proffered food and popped it in to his mouth, humming appreciatively as he chewed.

            “What about you, Konekomaru? You want some?” Rin offered.

            “Sure.”

            “Oh, me too, please!” Shiemi said, reaching over and taking a piece as well.

            “Of course!” Rin said, and Izumo and Paku followed suit, trying the food as well, but when Ryuuji reached for the lunch box Rin pulled it back.

            “So, you’re not sharing with me now, huh?” Ryuuji asked as he rolled his eyes.

            “Oh, I’ll share with you,” Rin said, “You just gotta’ say the magic word.”

            Ryuuji frowned, raising a brow in confusion. “Please?”

            “Say you’ll wear the-”

            Ryuuji leaned over and clamped his hand over Rin’s mouth before he could say any more, glaring daggers down at him.

            “Save yer’ damn food. I said no!”

            “W-what’s going on?” Shiemi asked, her eyes flitting between the two quarreling boys.

            “Nothing is- Ow!” Ryuuji flinched as Rin lightly bit the meat of his thumb, jerking his hand away from Rin’s mouth. Ryuuji glared at him, cradling his hand. Dread grew in the pit of his stomach as a slow, sinister smirk spread across Rin’s face.

            “ _Nothing is going on_ ,” Ryuuji said firmly through grit teeth, as if ordering Rin to agree with him.

            “Oh yeah, no big deal,” Rin said, his eyes never leaving Ryuuji’s, “I’m just trying to get him to wear a-”

            The hand came back down over Rin’s mouth.

            Ryuuji could feel Rin smirking beneath his hand; his eyes dancing silently as they met Ryuuji’s glare. It was a look that promised trouble.

            Ryuuji warred silently with himself as the others continued to stare at them. He could call Rin’s bluff. The chances that he’d actually say it in front of the girls was slim—he wasn’t that much of a perv—but he was absolutely shameless enough to say it in front of Shima, and Shima was the one who’d never let him live it down if he heard about it, even if Ryuuji never gave in and actually wore the damn thing.

            He might not say something right then and there, but when it came down to it, he couldn’t keep Rin quiet forever.

_“Fine_ , _”_ he mouthed silently as he glared down at the other boy, nodding his head almost imperceptibly.

            Rin’s eyes widened, his grin growing beneath Ryuuji’s palm. Ryuuji released his mouth cautiously, just in case Rin decided he had something to say after all, but lunch continued as if everyone had grown used to their unexplained little spats which left Ryuuji to wonder when and where Rin would try to make good on their silent little deal.

            He didn’t have to wait longer than until that evening.

  

* * *

 

 

            “Where did you even get this?” Ryuuji asked indignantly, tugging down the hem of the skirt.

            Rin had given him the outfit—a True Cross Academy girl’s uniform—and left him to change, insisting that Ryuuji wear the whole thing, right down to the thigh high socks and underwear.

            The outfit alone was bad enough. It was ill-fitted across his broad shoulders and the socks felt way too tight, but the draft around his thighs had him feeling oddly vulnerable even though they were alone and it wasn’t like Rin hadn’t seen him naked before. It was just weird and oddly unsettling; “being dressed” but feeling undressed. The way Rin’s eyes dragged up over his skin as soon as he stepped back in to the room, his tongue flicking out to wet dry lips, didn’t help settle Ryuuji’s nerves either.

            “Could you stop staring?! Friggen’ perv,” Ryuuji groused. He glared down at the floor, refusing to meet Rin’s eyes as his face burned.

            “Hmmm, you don’t like it?”

            “Of course I god damn don’t like it!” Ryuuji snapped, “It’s humiliating.”

            “Oh?” Rin said with a predatory smile as he stepped forward. Ryuuji took an involuntary step back, bumping up against the bed behind him and making him feel trapped, even though he knew exactly how this was going to end. It wasn’t the sex he had a problem with.

            “But you look so pretty.” He reached up, tugging the corner of the big fluffy bow tying up the front of Ryuuji’s top before letting his hand drag down the front of the shirt, trailing down to the skirt’s waistband.

            “I look ridiculous.”

            “I dunno’. I like it.”

            “Of course _you_ do, perv.”

            Rin grinned as he leaned up and kissed him, gently brushing his lips against Ryuuji’s without urgency, teasing his fingers under the hem of Ryuuji’s shirt. No need to rush things yet.

            The other boy crossed his arms over his chest as Rin tried to slide a hand up along his stomach, pursing his lips and glowering down at him, still refusing to play along with his little game. Not one to be deterred, Rin slipped his leg between Ryuuji’s thighs and bumped their hips together, causing the other boy to stumble backwards on to the bed as he was met with nowhere else to go.

            “Think I can change your mind?” Rin asked as he knelt between Ryuuji’s legs, trailing his hands between his thighs. Ryuuji instinctively spread his legs, giving Rin better access, but blushed bright red as he did so. Rin chuckled under his breath as he toyed with the edge of one of Ryuuji’s thigh high socks, his fingers edging on to bare flesh.

            “You’re such a pervert,” Ryuuji muttered, but it held only a fraction of the conviction of his previous complaints.

            “You said that already.”

            He trailed both his hands up Ryuuji’s thighs, licking his lips as his hands delved beneath the edge of the skirt and relishing the way Ryuuji’s eyes fell closed, even as he continued to scowl.

            Rin lifted the skirt and stopped, his eyes widening.

            “You’re wearing them!”

            “Y-y-you made me!” Ryuuji said, his eyes snapping open as he shoved the skirt back down. He tried to close his legs too, but Rin was kneeling between them and held them apart, his hands braced on Ryuuji’s knees.

            “I didn’t think you would,” Rin said beaming up at him.

            Ryuuji cursed under his breath and grit his teeth. He could have gotten away without doing it!

            Rin pried his legs apart and lifted the skirt once more to reveal the white cotton panties nestled over Ryuuji’s crotch. They were adorned with a simple pink bow, but Rin already knew that. He’d bought them after all.

            Rin leaned forward and buried his face between Ryuuji’s legs, mouthing at the white cotton. Ryuuji sucked in a quiet gasp and Rin felt him start to harden, plumping up against his face.

            “Mmm, you sure you don’t like this?” Rin asked, opening his mouth against the hot bulge that was rapidly forming against the heat of his mouth.

            Ryuuji didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Rin could imagine the taciturn scowl that had to be adorning his face, even as the other boy ground his teeth, trying to bite back a moan. He couldn’t hide the truth, and neither could the panties, his cock straining against them as Rin mouthed at him, his saliva soaking through the white cotton, darkening the light fabric.

            He tugged the waistband of the panties down to reveal Ryuuji’s cock, and leaned forward, licking the tip gingerly like a lollipop and making Ryuuji squirm.

            “Quit fuckin’ teasing,” Ryuuji said with a growl, and Rin pulled back to smirk up at him.

            “Getting in to it?”

            “N-no, just get on with it.”

            Rin snorted and bowed his head, taking Ryuuji’s cock in to his mouth as he reached down to fondle his panty clad balls.

            Ryuuji’s hands came to rest gently against Rin’s hair and he leaned in to the touch, soft despite Ryuuji’s abrasive exterior. He could bitch and moan all he wanted, but Rin knew better.

            Rin brushed the skirt out of the way and grinned up at Ryuuji from around his cock, before really getting to work, gripping the base of his shaft as he started to bob his head.

            Ryuuji’s breath was coming quicker, sharp little gasps of barely restrained pleasure every time Rin sucked him back in.

            He didn’t know why, but there was something about the outfit; something about sucking Ryuuji’s dick as it peeked out from inside the demure little pair of panties that really got a fire going in Rin’s gut. His tail lashed restlessly, slithering over his legs as he knelt between Ryuuji’s knees, his own cock straining untouched in his pants as he rutted against nothing. It was dirty in the best way possible and Rin’s hand trailed up and down Ryuuji’s thighs, digging in to his flesh as if trying to pull him closer, bring him deeper in to his mouth, to just swallow him up.

            At this rate he was going to cum without even being touched, and that would just be wasteful.

            He removed Ryuuji from his mouth with a wet pop, taking a moment to catch his own breath before locking eyes with the other boy.

            “I’m gonna fuck you in that skirt.”

            It was a promise as much as a statement of fact and Ryuuji flinched, blushing bright red as he sputtered, before finally cursing Rin out; his words sharp, but his voice low and breathless. Rin wasn’t sure if Ryuuji was mad at what he’d said, or mad that he’d stopped, but Ryuuji’s eyes locked on Rin even as he leaned back, resting on his arms and letting Rin reach over him, for the bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand.

            After a brief moment of fumbling Rin uncapped the bottle and poured a liberal amount of lube in to his hand, letting it drip through his fingers and on to Ryuuji’s crotch. He didn’t even bother to remove the panties, letting the lube soak through them and simply pulling them aside so he could cup Ryuuji’s balls, dipping his fingers lower to massage his puckered entrance.

            “You’re so wet.”

            Ryuuji snorted. “What the hell is with the dirty talk?”

            “You don’t like it?”

            “It’s terrible,” Ryuuji said without hesitation and Rin laughed even as he pressed a finger inside him, leaning over him to trail urgent sloppy kisses down his neck.

            “You know you love it.”

            Ryuuji didn’t dignify Rin’s comment with anything more than a scoff and after a while Ryuuji loosened up, literally and figuratively, and brought his arms up to clutch at Rin’s jacket as he rocked against his hand. All Rin could normally get out of him were quiet, restrained grunts so he took that as a sign that Ryuuji was getting in to it. He didn’t press his luck by saying anything else stupid even as he withdrew his hand and crawled up on to the bed beside Ryuuji.

            He was wearing a school uniform too—his own of course—something that normally wouldn’t make a difference one way or the other, because they were just clothes, but the combination!—Ryuuji in the girl’s uniform and him in the boy’s—it made things very different in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it meant the clothing had to stay. It was part of the package.

            He was going to have to remember to do his own laundry so Yukio wouldn’t freak out.

            Rin locked eyes with Ryuuji as he slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, biting his lip as he took a moment to lube himself up, wiping his hands clean on the sheets. He then trailed his hands lovingly back up the black knee high socks as he parted Ryuuji’s legs, lifting them up over his shoulders as he got in to position. He gazed down at Ryuuji along the length of his body, taking in the sight of him; skirt pooled around his hips; the panties, filthy little things that they were sat askew now, barely covering him; a delicious blush painting his cheeks even as Ryuuji scowled up at him.

            “You ready?” Rin asked softly.

            Ryuuji gave a simple curt nod, even as he refused to meet Rin’s gaze and it was perfect—that hesitant, belligerent acquiescence. Rin would never say it as anything more than a joke, but he loved that only he got to see this side of Ryuuji; his defenses lowered, shyly giving in to Rin’s stupid demands. The fact that he was wearing the girl’s school uniform only completed the look.

            He planted a kiss on the inside of Ryuuji’s knee, pushed the panties aside, and slowly, carefully, pressed in to him.

            His breathing tight and his eyes screwed shut, Ryuuji released a shuddering groan as Rin seated himself inside him, pressing the front of his pants right up against Ryuuji’s ass. He could feel the cool teeth of Rin’s zipper, intimately, dangerously close, and he clutched at the sheets even as he cracked an eye open to glance up at Rin, the other boy leaning over him, panting quietly as he slowly started to rock his hips.

            Rin locked eyes with him and Ryuuji flinched. He was unable to meet Rin’s searing gaze and deliciously flushed as he forced his eyes on to the space between them, trying, almost, to ignore what they were doing—what they were wearing. What _he_ was wearing—but it was impossible. The panties clung to him, a constant reminder, as wet as they were and stretched askew in ways they weren’t supposed to, the elastic waistband pressed futilely against the base of his cock. He could feel it there too, where Rin was penetrating him, rubbing uncomfortably against sensitive skin as they moved slowly together. They were a constant inescapable reminder, but they were only physical, and they didn’t quite encapsulate what Ryuuji was feeling. Something he couldn’t quite articulate.

            “I… I changed my mind,” Ryuuji said quietly, and Rin looked crestfallen as he stilled.

            “…About what?”

            “You can… You can keep talking.”

            And for a moment he looked confused; his brows drawing together as he pouted, rolling Ryuuji’s words over inside his head and trying to decipher them, before his eyes widened as if a literal lightbulb had gone off, illuminating his vision.

            “Ooh,” he purred, “You _do_ like this.”

            Ryuuji shook his head, but Rin only grinned, flashing a glimpse of feral fangs. He gripped Ryuuji’s hips and slowly withdrew himself until he was sitting with his cockhead poised right inside of Ryuuji’s tight, quivering entrance, and there he sat, his own thighs shaking with restraint.

            “You _like_ this,” he said again, driving himself home with a quick snap of his hips, “You like feeling like some little highschool slut getting fucked behind the bleachers, quick and dirty in between practice.”

            “Ah- N-Nnngh-no,” Ryuuji gasped, his head pressed back against the sheet as Rin started to fuck him, his denial punctuated with low desperate groans.

            “Yessss,” Rin hissed, digging his fingers in to Ryuuji’s thighs, grunting as he pounded in to him, “F-fuckin’, so tight. So… fffffuck.”

            Ryuuji shook his head again, but it was less a denial and more like desperate flailing. His breath was tight and labored, rhythmic grunts that matched the beat of Rin’s hips as he continued to fuck in to him, pressing him down in to the mattress as he dragged his teeth along Ryuuji’s thigh, nipping at the stocking; tugging, pulling, grazing teeth across sensitive skin.

            “Gonna’- Nngh- Gonna’ fill you up with my cum, little slut. You like that?” Rin asked, rambling now. He didn’t care what he was saying—the filthier the better—but Ryuuji was no longer responding; just shaking his head in a last ditch denial, his brows drawn together in a scowl even as he threw his head back, his mouth wide, desperately sucking in air.

            They were both flushed, burning hot and covered in sweat. Rin could feel it sticking to him; his uniform soaked through and clinging to his body, wet and uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the look on Ryuuji’s face. It was almost pained, desperate, wanting, and deliciously vulnerable, like his eyes were begging Rin, wordlessly pleading for something.

            There was only one thing it could be and Rin reached between them, palming Ryuuji’s cock over the panties and pressing it against his stomach. He was still sticky with lube and saliva, but that was hardly a deterrent as Rin snapped their hips together erratically, his breath coming faster and faster. Mumbled curses and half-baked attempts at dirty talk were still falling from his lips, but neither of them was paying attention to the words anymore, just struggling together, moving together until Ryuuji spasmed, clamping down on Rin and grunting wordlessly as he came, a few thick ropes of cum splattering across his stomach to dirty the skirt still splayed around him.

            The feel of him, tight around Rin, still twitching, and the sight, lying there in the school girl’s uniform, completely spent and an utterly filthy mess; it was too much. With clenched teeth and fingers digging in to Ryuuji’s thighs, Rin snapped his hips forward once, twice more, and that was it.

            Still panting to catch his breath, Rin had barely come down from the high of orgasm before Ryuuji planted his foot against Rin’s shoulder and shoved him off him. Rin stumbled back with a lazy laugh even as Ryuuji sat up and shot him a withering glare, trying to adjust his clothes, but then giving up all together before beginning to take them off.

            “That… was amazing.” Rin took a second to tuck himself back in to his pants, but didn’t bother doing up his belt as he flopped down on to the bed beside Ryuuji, throwing his arms over the other boy’s shoulders in a lazy hug, only for Ryuuji to shove him off again.

            “Aw, come on. You loved it,” Rin said.

            Ryuuji stood, shrugging off the skirt and pulling off the panties before pointedly throwing them in the garbage, but he didn’t deny it. He couldn’t even look Rin in the eye while saying nothing, and they both knew it was because his face would betray him, but Rin didn’t press the issue, merely smiling to himself.

            “I’m going to have a shower,” Ryuuji finally said, “Next time, you wear the fucking skirt!”

            It was supposed to sound venomous, but Rin just chuckled for what turned in to an uncomfortably long time and Ryuuji slowly turned to stare at him.

            “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rin finally asked, and Ryuuji flinched, turning beet red.

            “N-No!”

            Rin smiled at him, sharp and predatory, licking his teeth like a well fed cat as he lounged on the bed. Ryuuji blushed right up to the tips of his ears as he failed not to picture what Rin would look like in the outfit and what he might do to him before he grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. Rin’s laughter chased him in to the hallway as he stormed out of the spare room.


End file.
